Justin's Dare Justin x Giriko
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: Marie,Stein,Sprit,Lord Death,Azusa,Nygus,Sid and Justin play Truth or Dare but when Marie dares Justin to wear a dress a certin Chainsaw Likes what he see's... Suckish...sorry *Rated T for Safety! !ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: I got this idea of a video! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy! This is a One-shot!**

**Justin's POV**

'**How did I get roped into to playing that Game?' I thought looking down at the dress that I was dared to wear. Here look at the flash back!**

_**Flash Back**_

"_Hey, Justin!" I heard Marie shout so I turned to face her having my headphones out for the first time. "You Called?" I said "Come play Truth or Dare with us!" Marie Replied with a Big Smile on her face. "What's that?" I asked._

"_Truth or Dare is were your in a group of well how many people you want and get them to spill the truth or do a Dare" Sprit answered for her. "I guess" I replied._

_So here I was sitting in a big circle with nygus, Sid, Marie, Stein, Sprit, Asuza and Lord Death. "I say Shinigami-Sama goes first" Marie said as we agreed "Okay!" he said it that child happy voice._

"_Stein! Truth or Dare" Shinigami-Sama pointed and said "Dare me" Stein said blowing out smoke from his cigarette in his mouth "I dare you to….Kiss Marie for 5 minutes" He said as Marie Blushed redder then Stein. _

"_Uhh, Okay" he said as he walked to the now standing Marie. He grabbed her shoulders and smashed his mouth on hers. After 5 minutes past they pulled away._

_After stein got back on his Chair he said "I pick…Sprit" "Truth or Dare" he said "Truth" Sprit said "Does Maka really Hate you?" he said as Sprit answered "No…because she still comes to me with probloms" as soon as he said that Maka came in._

"_I'm sorry to disturb this meeting but I need my Papa or just talk to him" she said as she looked on the Verge of tears. "I'm here Maka-Chan" he said as he got up she bust into tears as he dad hugged her._

_-Skip to Justin's Dare-_

_It was Marie's 5th turn and guess who she picked…Me "Justin Truth or Dare?" She said "Dare?" I asked unsure "I dare you to…Wear and Dress for 2 hours and a Hint of make up!" she said as every one bust out in laugher as I blushed "O-Okay?" I said well managed to get out "Yay! I get to do your make up…and no worries…I've got the perfect dress" she said winking._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

_Here I was Standing in front of Marie wearing a Short kind of Poof White Dress with a pink bow around the middle and no straps, while wearing white stockings with pink bows on both sides and Mini Pale pink heels. _"Justin…you look like a Real Girl" Marie said amazed.

"Thanks" I mumbled and she finished off. "Hey Marie are you Don-?" Sprit stopped himself as he seen me. "And who is this he Purred" as I hid behind Marie "This Is Justin Nitwit." Marie said "Can't you see his Head Phones and Cross?" she said "Oh…" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He has to wear it for 2 hours!" Marie said again. "I see" Sprit said, after he said that Marie W

whispered something to Him and dragged him off "Stay here and See you soon!" she shouted.

"Bye" I said quietly as I sat on the Table and Glared down at my dress. "Stupid thing" I said. "Damn! Were did that Annoying Little Priest go?" I heard a familiar voice say "Giriko!" I said with a Little Blush "Yeah, That's me Priest" he said as he walk towards we slowly.

"What are you doing here?" I said

"Well I decided to come kill you here but after what I see I don't think that's Possible" He said "why?" I replied. "Because you in a dress makes you look so Girly it's Kind of hot and cute at the same time" he said as he placed his hands both the side of my thighs and leaned forward.

"Why didn't they catch you?" I replied blushing "because…I went all Ninja quite them" he said leaning up. "I think my crush on you has just got bigger" he said "Y-You had a Crush on me?" I said blushing more "Yep" He said Inches from my lips.

"Now this just might help it" He said as he tilted my head and Put his lips on mine. It was a Soft Kiss, but when we pulled away I kissed him as he made the kiss more instance till we were making out for god knows how long but let's just say 3 people caught us.

"Ha! I knew Giriko Liked him!" Marie Shouted as Sprit handed her 20 Bucks "You Win" he said with a sigh "Well this is New" Stein said twisting his bolt.

I pushed Giriko away but he wrapped his arms around my Waist and held me as he snarled at them. "Let's leave them alone" Marie got the Hint.

"You Know Priest? I think I love you" he said as he patted my head "I love you too" I said without thinking. "Good" He said as he Pulled me in for one last kiss.

**A/N: Yay! Another Giriko x Justin One-Shot! I hoped you liked it….Be nice with reviews.**


End file.
